MAKING SENSE OF THINGS
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is my first attempt at a Arrow fan fic.. it is what i think should have been said during the hospital scene between Malcolm and his son. Malcolm comes clean to Tommy about the "Man" please read and review...


"I was so lost" Malcolm Merlyn said sadly as he held his son, Tommy's hand. Malcolm clung on to the hand for dear life. He looked at his son with almost pleading eyes. "While I was away I found myself at a place called Nanda Parbat. I met a man there. He helped me make sense of things. He helped me find a purpose for my life."

Tommy looked at his father puzzled " Nanda Parbat? Dad? What are you saying? What man?" As he spoke, Tommy could feel his father's grip tighten. Tommy had never seen his father like this. His father, who never ever showed weakness. The GREAT Malcolm Merlyn who with one hand tied behind his back, could tear down companies and not even break a sweat doing it. This was not the man laying in the hospital bed now.

As Malcolm lay now in his hospital bed, his eyes pleading with his son. Malcolm swallowed again as his son spoke " What man? Dad? Talk to me. For once, for once Let me in. "

Malcolm reached up to touch his son's cheek" I know I will never win father of the year. I know I have done things that I am not proud of. But I hope you know I love you and I am so proud of the man you have become." Tommy smiled faintly as his father again touched his cheek." Forget the praise. Dad, Just tell me about the Man." Malcolm spoke softly."I found a solace with him that I have never felt with any one. Not even with your mother... "

Tommy frowned slightly at this." A solace?" What the hell was his father trying to tell him. Malcolm continued " Before I go on, I want you to always know that I loved your mother and despite our differences , I love you."

Malcolm gently squeezed his son's hand " Tommy.. I need to tell you something. " He took a breath" I"m gay." Tommy sat back on the side of the bed , and looked at his father stunned. "What? You're gay?" Tommy was stunned at this , Malcolm Merlyn was considered one of Starling city's most eligable bachelors.

His father watched as his son turned away from him. Malcolm spoke faintly "Tommy?" His son turned to face him . " You're gay? What about mom? . Did you even love her? Or me for that matter? Cause I'm really starting to doubt it."

Malcolm glared at his son" Don't you ever ever doubt my love for your mother." He spat through clutched teeth " I adored Rebecca with every fiber of my being. It was love at first sight for us. The day I married her was one of the happiest of my life. Second only to the day she gave birth to our son. The night we lost her ,it broke my heart. I held her in my arms as she died."

Tommy returned his father's glare."Did she know? " Malcolm nodded,"She knew , and she accepted it. But I never ever cheated on her. I loved her. Don't you ever ever doubt that. She had a dream for this city and for you. A dream that I have since come to share.. to make it better for every one,,,, Especially you..."

Tommy frowned slightly at this." How do you plan to do that ..." Malcolm had opened his mouth to speak when a woman's voice suddenly entered the room. "Malcolm..?" Malcolm's eyes snapped to the speaker who stood in the door way. It was Moira Queen ( mother of Tommy's best friend Oliver Queen.)

Malcolm turned back to his son "Tommy , could I talk to Moira for a minute." Nodding slightly Tommy leaned over and kissed his father's brow"I'll be right outside." He whispered softly. He then got up and went to where Moira stood. She put her arms around him then kissed his cheek. The young man then left the hospital room.

Mora Queen made her way to the side of Malcolm's hospital bed. "Thank god you're all right.." Malcolm regarded her with cold eyes" We have a trader in our mist. I want you to find out who. He just made his last mistake!"

ok I wrote this for the epp Dead to rights. ( which is one of my fave eps)

I love the fact that this ep kinda helped heal the rift between Malcolm ( aka Daddy Smarmy my nic name for him played delishiously evil by John Barrowman.) and Tommy ( played by Colin Donnell , he is also delish).

I just thought it was a great epp. And is it just me who thinks Malcolm knows Moira is behind what happened?

This is my first Arrow fic.. how did I do?

hope you like it enough to review.


End file.
